CinderBella
by eclipsed heart
Summary: AU: He is treated like a servant. Her life is practically perfect. Edward and Bella have two very different worlds. So what happens when their worlds collide and they fall for each other? And where's the Fairy Godmother to turn Edward into Bella's prince?
1. His Life

_CinderBella_

**Summary:** This is basically another version of the classic tale of " Cinderella"----except Bella is the 'prince' and Edward is 'Cinderella'. Everyone is human. Bella is a popular girl that everyone knows and she just happens to be single. Edward is beautiful boy that is disliked by pretty much everyone. What could happen when these two, who have completely opposite worlds, collide and fall in love? And where's the fairy godmother to turn Edward into the prince of Bella's dreams?

Chapter One: His Life

"Edward! Get in here, NOW!!" Zack yelled.

"Coming, Zack!" Edward shouted back. He was used to this ever since Carlisle, his father, had gotten cancer and died. A couple of years later, his mother Esme remarried Hal. Hal had always been a really nice guy around Esme, but when she wasn't around, he smile became a scowl and he could be your worst nightmare. His two sons, Zack and Andrew, were spitting images of him. But Edward was so self-sacrificing that he never said anything to Esme, since she was so happy.

In the later days of Hal and Esme's marriage, Edward would hear them fighting late at night. Hal would always be yelling, Esme would protest, then Edward would hear a smack, followed by Esme's sobs. In the morning, Edward would see a bruise on Esme's face and ask her what happened. She always had an excuse like she fell, rolled off the bed or she hit her cheek on the bed stand. But Edward would always know the truth.

After she died, Hal started taking over. He took Edward's stereo and put it in Zack's room. He took Edward's piano and sold it to a collector. He made Edward do everything and didn't care about him. Edward had tried to run away once, but Hal caught him. After that night, Hal had put bars on Edward's windows and treated him like a fugitive from the law.

And Edward's life had been miserable ever since.

As Edward made his way up the stairs, Andrew, who was coming down, pushed him into the wall. Then he continued on his way, snickering.

"What do you want, Zack?" Edward said as he entered the room.

"Well, I have a date tonight, so could you run down to the bank and get some money from your account, maybe about $100, and come back and give it to me. Okay?" Zack said lazily.

"But that's the money that I earned. I need it-"

"Look, Ed, I don't really care. Besides, what are _you_ going to do with it? It's not like you have a girlfriend or anything," Zack smirked.

_Yeah. Of course I don't. Just because that's how you and Andrew want it, _Edward thought. When Zack and Andrew decided that girls thought Edward was attractive, especially the pretty and popular girls, they told Hal and he didn't let Edward dress nicely. Zack and Andrew got new things all the time. All Edward got was the used stuff that they didn't like anymore. After that, girls stopped liking him and the only thoughts about him that ever crossed their minds were: _Ew. What a nerd. _

"Sooo...Are you going to go or do I have to get my dad?" Zack glared at Edward, an wicked smile on his face. Edward sighed and turned to leave.

As he climbed down the stairs and got his coat that smelled of moldy cheese, Hal came from behind him and grabbed a fistful of Edward's beautiful bronze colored hair. Hal pulled his head back and glowered into his sparkling green eyes.

"Where do you think you're going, boy? Huh?!" Hal growled. His breath smelled like liquor and chewing tobacco.

"To the bank to get money for Zack," Edward said through clenched teeth.

Hal released him. " You'd better be back boy! Go! If you ain't back in ten minutes, you gonna get a whipping that will make you wish you was never born!" Hal bellowed in his ear. Then he walked away.

Edward put on his coat and walked outside, glad to be out of that house.


	2. Her Life

**AN: forgot this in the last chapter...oops...**

**Disclaimer: So, this panda walks into a bar, sits down and orders a sandwich. the panda finishes his sandwich and stands up to leave. but then he pulls out a gun and shoots the waiter before walking out. as he's leaving, the bartender says: "Hey! You can't just shoot my waiter and walk out of here! And you haven't paid for your sandwich yet!" then the panda says: "Hey! Imma panda! Look it up in the dictionary!" then the panda leaves. so, the bartender opens up his dictionary and looks up 'panda'. the definition says: _Panda: A black and white marsupial of Asian decent that usually lives in trees...A panda eats, shoots, and leaves..._Afterwards...the bartender puts down the dictionary and it opens to 'Bella432' and the definition says: _Bella432:_ _A thirteen year old girl that has four stories on fanfiction and, even though she wishes she does, she doesn't own Twilight, the all-powerful Stephenie Meyer does..._Sad but true...i dont own Twilight...**

Chapter Two: Her Life

Bella and Rosalie laughed again at Alice's joke. Rosalie was the first to stop laughing, since she was the one driving. But she kept on smiling. Then the subject changed.

"So Bella," Rosalie said, her face becoming serious, "When are you going to start dating again? I mean, there's like a gym full of boys that would go out with you. You've got to choose sometime, you know. Besides, Alice and I have been dying to go on a triple date with you and the lucky man." At this, Rosalie smiled then reached over and gently socked Bella's arm playfully.

"Yeah. Rosalie's right, ya know. Jasper and Emmett want to know who it will be because they've been itching for a new buddy," Alice added. Jasper was her long-time boyfriend and the two were the happiest couple Bella ever knew, even if they had a the most subtle and quiet relationship Bella had ever seen. They had invited Bella to their three-year anniversary party coming up in two weeks, a bit after prom. Rosalie and Emmett were the typical high school couple, you know, footballer and cheerleader. But in spite of that, they had a more serious relationship than the normal jock-cheerleader couple and had been together a little over a year.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that guys. I mean, I still kinda like Mike," Bella said quietly and hesitantly.

"Okay, Bella. Here's the thing," Alice said seriously, resting her head on the shoulder of the passenger seat, "You should NOT like Mike anymore. He cheated on you and then dumped you. You've gotta move on. Find someone else that isn't a jerk. And you also need to find a cuter guy."

"I know that," Bella scoffed, "But like I said: I'm not sure that I'm ready for that again."

"Well it doesn't matter if you're ready or not. Prom is in two weeks and guys are going to start asking you, now that you're single. So you might as well start looking now," Rosalie said, stating the inevitable. Bella sighed. She couldn't deny it; she knew Rosalie was right. The invites were bound to start soon.

"Here we are," Rosalie said happily, pulling into a parking spot. She cutoff the engine and they got out of the car.

The three of them started to walk over to the bank's entrance. Bella decided that this was the perfect time to take the focus of the conversation away from her boyfriend-less state.

"So...do you guys want to go dress shopping in Port Angeles tomorrow after school? We need some girl time any-"

"Oh, no. Don't you try to change the subject. You need a boyfriend and we'll even hep you get one," Alice interrupted, "Then maybe we'll go dress shopping." Alice smiled. Shopping was one of her favorite hobbies.

"Fine. Just don't get me a jock or a nerd," Bella said grumpily as Alice got her money.

"Well, hello, Ms. Brandon. How may I help you today..." the clerk said something else, but Bella didn't hear it. Because she just saw a god walk in to the bank. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. And he was coming toward her.

He stopped just behind her looking around the bank, like it was a wonderful place. Bella didn't understand his look. The bank was just a plain place maybe even a little bit homely, and yet, it looked like it was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. Finally his eyes came to a stop and met Bella's. He smiled down at her and she could tell it was a genuine smile, like his thoughts matched hers.

"Uh, Bella? Are you okay? You don't look so good," Rosalie said worriedly, but Bella barely heard her.

Bella then realized where she was and that she was gawking at a complete stranger, although she was sure she'd seen him somewhere, perhaps at school... Bella shook her head as if to get rid of her thoughts and smiled again at the angelic stranger, looking into his emerald eyes, glancing at his beautiful bronze colored hair. "Sorry," Bella said to him, although she wasn't sure that he heard, because she could barely hear it herself. Then she walked out of the bank with Alice and Rosalie, both looking at her like she was crazy. It was then that she realized she was grinning like an idiot. She turned her head and saw the boy looking at her. He was smiling too...

**_Later on..._**

"I'm home!" Bella shouted in the general direction of the living room. As usual, there was no reply.

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom, peeking in her dad's room once she reached the top. Sure enough, he was on top of his bed, sound asleep. Bella silently closed his door and tip-toed over to her room. She got her things and went to go shower, even though she was exhausted.

Once she was out, she got into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Bella made her way into her bedroom and crawled into bed, falling asleep just as her head hit the pillow.

**AN: i really hope you guys are enjoying the story! and don't worry, Bella and Edward will meet again!! I promise! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW AGAIN!!!!**

belldandy


	3. Close Encounter

Chapter Three: Close Encounter

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, __**BEEP!**_

Edward groaned as he rolled over in his small bed to hit the button on the alarm.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE- _

Edward hit the button mid beep and sat up in his bed. He groaned and stretched, wanting to go back to sleep, but knowing he couldn't. If he wasn't up soon Hal would come in, ogre face twisted in a scowl. He'd yell at Edward to get up, his horrible breath in Edward's face.

Edward groaned again and stood up, his hair brushing the ceiling. He knew that if he kept getting taller he'd have to bend over just to get around his room. He knew Hal wouldn't care; the reason he'd moved Edward's room into the cellar was so he'd be disconnected, not comfortable.

Edward walked over into the shabby bathroom that was connected to the cellar. Another compliment of Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-dumber. Zack and Andrew had refused to share a bathroom because they said the mirror would break if Edward looked in it.

He brushed his teeth and all that necessary stuff with only one thing on his mind: The angel he had seen last night.

When Edward had gone to the bank, he hadn't expected any good to come out of it. But he was very wrong. When he entered the bank, the first thing he did was take in his glorious surroundings, all so much better than his shabby basement room. Then he saw her, the angel. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And she was looking right at him. Edward thought he'd just found a piece of heaven in his hellish world.

His fantasies ended when a tall blond girl came and tugged at the angel's arm. "Uh, Bella? Are you okay?..." At that moment, the only thought he had was: "Bella...what a beautiful name for an angel..." Then the girl was gone.

Edward shook his head to rid it of his thoughts. The angel was too good to be true, and he knew he would probably never see her again. Oh, the cruelties of the world, tormenting him with illusions of angels that were beautiful beyond belief, angels that were too far from his reach...

Edward exited the bathroom just as he heard a knock on his door, except it wasn't really a knock, but more of a pounding. Edward opened his door only to be greeted by Hal's ogre face. In his hand was a bottle of whiskey.

"Better hurry up, boy! I want my breakfast! The boys wanna have hot dogs. So you'd better hurry up now!" Hal shouted, his breath smelling of alcohol, and then the door slammed in Edward's face.

Edward groaned and sat down on his bed, rubbing his fingers on his temples. _Hot dogs? For breakfast? _ Edward thought, _Those boys are crazy._ Then he got up to get dressed. There wasn't much to choose from; he ended up in a pair of too-big pants and a plain gray T-shirt that had a hole in the back. He wore his coat over it and looked in the little cracked mirror on the wall in his room. He looked the same as everyday, horrible and unattractive. Except for his eyes, somehow those were sparkling every morning, despite the stress of Edward's life.

Edward made his way up the stairs and into the kitchen; he opened the freezer to look for the hot dogs. He found a pack and shut the freezer.

As Edward took the sizzling hot dogs off the pan, Zack and Andrew sauntered lazily into the kitchen. Edward put their plates in front of them, his stomach growling as they devoured their "breakfast". Edward was just about to try and sneak something for his breakfast when Andrew saw him.

"Don't even try, Eddie, we'll just tell our dad that you tried to sneak breakfast. I don't think he'd be very happy with you, Ed," he sneered.

Edward shut the fridge. "Don't call me Eddie," he mumbled.

"Well, why not, Ed?" Zack smirked.

"Because that's not my name. My name's Edward. I don't like being called Eddie or Ed and I've already told you that!" Edward grumbled.

Then Zack got up. All of a sudden, Edward wished he hadn't spoken. "All right, 'Edward'. We'll call you that. If you let me use you as a punching bag for boxing practice!" Zack said mockingly. But then he swung at Edward.

Edward dodged away from Zack's fist, feeling the air as it passed two inches away from his left cheek. Zack tried again, and this time, Edward blocked it, pushing Zack down.

A horn honked outside their house. Andrew picked Zack up off the floor. "See ya later, Ed. That's our ride!" Andrew teased.

Edward watched as they grabbed their binders and jogged out the door. He looked out the window and watched as they got into a nice car, in the driver's seat was Lauren Mallory, her icy blond hair shimmering. Andrew sat beside her. In the back seat was Jessica Stanley.

Edward watched and smirked as Zack sat beside her, putting one hand on her hair, the other around her neck and started kissing her roughly. When his hand moved from her neck down her back and from her cheek to her thigh, she pulled away and slapped him. Zack moved away and sat by the window, his cheeks flushed. Then the car pulled away.


	4. We Meet Again

Chapter 4: We Meet Again

Edward had been walking for a few minutes when the rain started. He put his hood up to cover his bronze hair. When he was almost to school, he saw a rusting red truck noisily make its way down the road, pulling into the student parking lot.

He watched the driver get out, a small crowd engulfing her as she stepped out of her truck. Among those in the crowd, Edward could see Alice Brandon, a sweet girl that barely came up to his shoulder and said hi to him sometimes. Her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, walking beside her, his arm wrapped delicately around her tiny waist. He also saw Rosalie Hale, the cheer leading captain, who was holding on to her boyfriend, Emmett McCarthy, the quarterback for the football team.

And then he saw the face of the girl that had stepped out of the truck. It was the girl Edward had seen the night before, in the bank. He stopped dead in his tracks as he realized who the girl was. How could he ever have thought he had a chance with her? A girl that popular would never go for him, a loner. Especially a girl like Isabella Swan.

Edward continued walking, but watched in horror as Tyler Crowley pushed his way to Bella's side, wrapping his arm around her waist. She looked disgusted and immediately pulled away. Tyler's face turned red, rejection completely visible in his eyes. A chorus of chortles followed his wasted attempts, the loudest laugh coming from Eric Yorkie.

Edward shook his head slightly and looked down, watching the sidewalk pass beneath his feet. He entered the parking lot just as the first bell rang, the students scattering to go to their classes. With the rain and the students around in a storm as they rushed to class, Edward didn't see her, and she didn't see the small hole. And then, as usual, she tripped, colliding with him.

Edward felt the impact, surprised, and fell back, Bella landing on his chest. Bella looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise. Edward looked up at her, entranced by her eyes.

"Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you," Bella said, apologetically, as she got up, trying to brush herself off.

"Oh, no, really. It's okay, I probably should've caught you. I'm really sorry," Edward said kindly as he lifted himself up.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't need a doctor or anything?" she said, her eyes saying sorry, "Do you need anything? I mean, is there anything I can do for you, because I really, really did not mean to do that."

"No, no, really. It's okay. I'm Edward, by the way, Edward Cullen." He reached out his hand.

"I'm Bella Swan," she said, shaking his hand.

"Well, I better go or I'll be late. I hope to see you around again!" Edward waved, then turned to go to his first period.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqp

Bella took her place by Alice just as the last bell rang.

"What happened to you?" Alice whispered, eying Bella's soaked jeans.

"I...fell?" Bella hesitated.

"Again? Bella the way you fall, I'm surprised that you haven't broken anything," Alice hissed to her, mumbling under her breath something about getting Bella some new clothes.

"Well, you wouldn't believe where I fell this time," Bella said excitedly.

"Where? On Mike Newton?" Alice sarcastically asked in a bitter tone.

Bella's face dropped. "Alice, be serious, please."

"Just tell me," Alice interjected.

"Well you remember that beautiful guy we saw in the bank last night?"

"Sure, but I'm not gonna say that he's beautiful. I've got Jasper for that," Alice stated impatiently, then she understood.

"Whoa, are you serious?! You fell on him?! Bella, you don't even know him," Alice said.

"Yeah, I know, but he's just so handsome, and I love his eyes, I mean, how many people do you see with eyes that green? And his hair is just amazing. And his face is so perfect. Oh, and his lips, the shape of them is so wonderful, I just-"

"Bella," Alice interrupted, "Stop rambling. Now, I've got this figured out: Congratulations! You're in love!"

**AN: i hope you guys are enjoying the story! and you know...i really do like reviews...**

** I would also appreciate if you guys would read my other fanfics:**

** Day of Night**

** When the Sun Meets the Horizon (sequel to Day of Night)**

** Have a Nice Trip!**


	5. FairyGodmothers?

AN: finally, here is the next chapter! it took me forever to finish it, even though this chapter is almost completely dialogue between Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. i finished this chapter late, LATE last night, and i was going to put it on FanFiction, but i wasnt able to log in to update. so, i hope you like it! it's also a long chapter, in my standards. it took four pages on Word. Enjoy!

"_Bella," Alice interrupted, "stop rambling. Now, I've got this figured out: Congratulations! You're in love!" _

Chapter 5: Fairy-godmothers?

"Alice, please be serious. I'm not in love. That's impossible," Bella said, trying to hide her face so that Alice couldn't see the slight shade of pink her cheeks had become.

"Bella, it's true. You belong with this guy. Just give it a shot," Alice said optimistically.

"You don't even know him. How could you say that I 'belong with this guy'?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. I just have a feeling that if you try, you'll be happy with what you get." She smiled innocently, like she had a secret of some sort...

"Whatever, Alice. He'll probably turn out to be just like Mike: a perverted jerk."

"But you like him at least, right Bella? Don't deny it," Alice hissed back.

"You can't say that. You don't know what I'm feeling," Bella answered roughly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella, if you didn't like him, you wouldn't have called him beautiful. It's that simple."

_Dang it, _Bella thought,_ I shouldn't have said that. Now Alice will try to do something._

"How many guys have asked you to prom so far?" Alice demanded.

"Do you really need to know?" Bella asked back.

"Just answer the question." Alice spoke each word individually, as if trying to make sure Bella understood her perfectly.

Bella sighed. "Seven."

"How many have you given an answer to?" Alice questioned innocently.

"Seven."

"Did you say yes to any of them?"

Bella answered with a slight glare.

"So, you said no to all of them?" Alice asked, cocking her head a bit to the side.

"Yes, Alice. Would you say yes to Tyler Crowley? Or Eric Yorkie?" Bella asked rhetorically.

"Okay. Good, Just say no to all the others, okay?" Alice requested.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Do you need a reason?" Alice retorted.

"Whatever, Alice."

The bell rang and the two got up to go to their next classes.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbbdbddbdbddbdbdbbdbdbdbd

Everyone went into a storm as the bell for lunch rang, the teacher trying to shout the homework over the chatter. Bella was very careful this time to not trip. Then Rosalie appeared behind her, startling her.

"Oh! Rose, don't scare me like!" Bella gasped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Why are you so jumpy anyway? It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain guy, would it?" Rosalie snickered.

"Great. Alice told you." Bella grimaced.

"Yeah, and she also told me that you need some help."

"Help with what?" Bella asked, slightly frightened.

"Umm…getting with this guy?" Rosalie said with innocence.

"I…am…going…to…kill…ALICE!!" Bella screamed, mumbling profanities under her breath between words.

"Uh, are you okay Bella?" the girl behind Rosalie asked with concern.

"Yeah. She's fine. Right Bella?" Rosalie looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Bella smiled.

The two of them walked over to their usual table in silence and sat down.

"So…what's his name?" Rosalie asked, prying.

"Do you really need to know?" Bella shot back rhetorically.

"Yeah, actually, I do need his name," Rose answered.

Bella glared at her.

"Hey, Bell!" Alice shouted cheerfully, making Bella jump again.

"Why are you people trying to scare the hell out of me today?!" Bella shouted.

"Whoa, Bella. Watch the language. Sheesh, I'm only saying hi." Alice frowned, her bottom lip sticking out in a pouty face.

"Sorry, I'm just- I just- sorry," Bella stumbled.

Bella didn't tell them the real reason she was jumpy, even though she knew exactly why. She was hoping that she would see Edward again.

"So, Bella, have run into...wait. I just realized that you never told us this guy's name..." Alice trailed off.

"Do I have to tell you?" Bella asked, pleading, guessing Alice's question.

Bella sighed. "His name is Edward."

Rosalie pursed her lips. "Not a very common name, but I guess it will do."

Bella raised an eyebrow at Rosalie. "What do you mean 'it will do'?"

"Nothing." Rosalie said in her innocent voice.

_Humph, yeah right nothing. _Bella thought.

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Once Bella was out of earshot, on her way to buy some food, Rosalie leaned over and whispered to Alice, "So, have you talked to him yet?"

"No, but I saw him. It shouldn't be too hard to talk to him."

"Good. I'll meet you at my house after school. We'll compare details and figure out how we're going to do this. I'll ambush Bella on the way to class."

"Alright. Let's do this," Alice smiled reaching out her hand for a high-five.

"Let's make some matchmaker magic!" Rosalie enthused as she slapped Alice's hand.

AN: hope you enjoyed! i always welcome reviews, compliments and flames...

AN2: another thing, i dont own Twilight and i wont be around for a while. 4 of my cousins are staying at my little house and two of them are under the age of six. so, i still like reviews...


	6. Interrogations

AN: Hello, everyone! hope your enjoying so far and that you enjoy this chapter. i was gonna wait another week to post this, but i finished it faster than i wouldve thought possible, especially when i have two little kids that dont understand the words "no! dont touch that!" running amuck in my room. my poor room! my poor Twilight books! well, my rants over now, i think...

**Disclaimer:** dont tell your lawyers that i dont put discalimers, because i do! see, im writing one right now. watch: I dont own Twilight. i dont own it because good luck tends to avoid me and that would be **VERY** good luck to own the series that almost every teenage girl in America is obsessed with. but it might also be bad luck becuz the owner would be at fault becuz now every teenage girl will never find a special someone cuz theyll be waiting for Bella to die so they can have Edward or Jacob. so yeah...i dont own Twilight!! yipee!! oh wait...that's not a good thing, is it?

Chapter 6: Interrogations

Everyone rose to leave the cafeteria when the bell rang. Alice kissed Jasper's cheek as she left to find Edward. She saw him heading to Building Four. Alice pranced after him, her steps graceful.

"Hey. It's Edward, right?" Alice smiled.

"Yeah, you're Alice?" Edward asked shyly.

"Uh-huh. So, do you have a girlfriend?" Alice looked up at him, waiting for the answer.

Edward looked at her curiously. "Why do you need to know that? You have a boyfriend."

"It's not for my needs, silly. My friend wants to know." Alice laughed lightly.

"Who's you're friend?" Edward asked, suspicious that it might be a set up.

"I think you know, but I'm not sure. Her name's Bella."

Edward didn't know what to think of that. The girl he'd met this morning was named Bella, and she was friends with Alice. But it couldn't be the same Bella. There was bound to be more than one Bella at Forks High School.

"No, actually, I don't have a girlfriend," Edward said blankly.

"Hmmm...You do know Bella Swan, right?" Alice pushed.

"Yeah, actually, I do." Edward was starting to wonder where this was going.

"Do you like her at all?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrow, hoping for an honest answer.

Edward was really starting to get suspicious now. "Why do you ask?"

"Do I need a reason?" Alice asked innocently.

Edward could tell from her serious expression that she probably wouldn't tell anyone. "I guess you could say that I might kinda like her..."

"Would you go out with her?" Alice pushed.

"I guess...sure." Edward said this hesitantly, unsure of her reactions.

Alice smiled widely, her white teeth flashing. "Thanks a bunch, Edward. I'll see ya around!" Alice waved as she headed in the direction of her class.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv

"Hey, Bella," Rosalie said as she sat next to her.

"Hey. Where were you? After I got my lunch, you weren't at the table anymore," Bella said with curiosity.

"Ummm...I had some business to take care of," Rosalie lied.

"You were with Emmett, weren't you?" Bella accused.

"Uh...yeah," she admitted.

"But where were you?" Bella asked, already sure of the answer.

"Somewhere...alone. Like, maybe his car," Rose admitted with an evil little grin.

Bella rolled her eyes. They had been just where she thought. She didn't **dare** ask what they'd been up to.

"So, about this Edward guy...you like him, right?" Rosalie smiled.

Bella stared at her with disbelief.

"Would you go out with him?" Rose pried.

Bella glared at her.

"Can you at least answer? Is that so hard?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yes and yes. But only if he asks," Bella said seriously.

"So, if he asks you, you'd say yes?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow.

"Most likely. It depends on the circumstance," Bella said suspiciously.

"What kind of circumstances?" Rosalie inquired.

"Like...I probably wouldn't say yes if it was arranged by a certain two people..." Bella suggested, eyeing Rosalie suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked, her bottom lip sticking out, batting her eyelashes to add to the innocent act.

Bella rolled her eyes and moaned quietly. "Whatever."

Rosalie was about to speak again when the teacher started class. That was okay. She had plenty of dirt to share with Alice.

jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijjijijijijijiji

**At Rosalie's House...**

"Hey Alice! Took you long enough," Rosalie greeted her as she opened the door.

"Hi Rose. Sorry I took so long. I was out with Jasper."

Rosalie gave her a skeptical look. "Have you been a naughty girl Alice?"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go up to my room," Rosalie called, already heading to the stairs. Alice followed her upstairs and into the first room on the left. Rose's room was grand. A queen-sized four poster bed was in the far right corner, next to the window that was rarely opened. A desk cramped with school supplies and books was in the opposite corner. On the immediate right was a closet with a few things sticking out; there was a hamper right outside the closet. On the immediate left was a vanity covered with jewelry and make up of all sorts. Between the desk and the vanity there was a door that led into the bathroom. In the middle of the room was a thick, clean rug with intricate designs in the threads.

"Okay," Rosalie said, sitting down in the middle of the rug, Alice sitting next to her, "Let's share and compare!"

For two hours, the two sat and talked, sharing opinions and giving distinct details. They devised a plan to have success with their fairy-god-mother idea. They made sure that this was the right thing to do. The two figured out how to let Edward know without letting anything leak out to Bella. Their plan was flawless, perfect.

After the serious business was out of the way, Alice and Rosalie discussed another major issue: what they were going to wear to prom! Alice suggested that they all coordinate outfits so they could all match, but then she laughed at her idea when she tried to picture it. The two agreed to go dress shopping in Port Angeles the following week, and they decided to bring Bella along, even if they had to drag her into the car like a couple of kidnappers.

Eventually, they stepped out of Rosalie's room, their boisterous laughter ringing through the house. Rose led Alice to the door. They said their goodbyes as Rose opened the door to see it raining outside.

"You sure you don't want a ride, Alice? It's raining cats and dogs out there!" Rosalie said.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Just the typical Forks, right?" She smiled, her teeth sparkling.

"I guess," Rosalie replied with a smile.

"Okay, so I better go. Jasper will be waiting for me!"

"Yeah. Emmett will be here soon. So, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow! 'Bye!" Alice called over her shoulder as she stepped into the rain.

_Tomorrow, _Rosalie thought,_ Tomorrow we put our evil little plan into action!_ Rose smiled at that as she closed the door.


	7. Magic

AN: Wow. this is officially the longest chapter ive EVER written for ANY fanfic. i guess you could say this is my Christmas gift to you guys... i was going to post this earlier, but i pretty much got kicked off the computer -sigh- so, i hope you enjoy and have a happy Christma-Hannu-Kwanza-kah! (thats Christmas, Hannakuh, and Kwanza put in one!)

Chapter 7: Magic

Bella took her empty bowl to the sink and began to wash it. When it was cleaned and dried, she put it away, grabbed her book-bag, and headed out the door to her truck. The engine roared as she turned the key and started the truck. Bella was still wondering what Alice was up to, telling her to say no to all the guys that asked her to prom. At the end of yesterday, the score was ten guys and zero yeses. The last person to ask her yesterday was Mike Newton, oh, the **nerve** of that guy. When he asked Bella, she just wanted to slap him, though she was usually a non-violent person.

But there was one person Bella would not say no to: Edward Cullen. That was the boy that she was waiting for, that's who she wanted to go to prom with.

Bella watched the familiar surroundings pass as they did every morning, sounds outside muffled by the truck's racket. At last, she pulled into a spot, the first one she saw, cutting the off the engine immediately. She looked at the car next to her; it was a red BMW convertible, Rosalie's car.

Bella got out of her truck to see Alice and Rose waiting for her, sitting on the hood of the convertible. Both had their hoods on and were cowering from the rain under an umbrella. Bella started over to them, but she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. It was Zack Miles, the number one player at Forks High School; he had his arm hooked around a new girl every other day.

"Morning, babe," he greeted Bella, attempting to make his voice seductive but failing miserably.

"Hello." Bella looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"So, do you have any plans for tonight, doll?" He lips formed a wicked grin, his eyes looking her up and down.

"Yeah, actually, I do. And they don't involve any perverts like you," Bella stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh, don't be like that, baby. I'm only being nice. You know you wanna go to prom with me next Saturday," His grin widened as he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, resting his hand on her stomach.

Bella pulled away from him in a flash; she was through being nice to him. "Sure I wanna go to prom with you. In your dreams and my nightmares I wanna go to prom with you!" Bella yelled in a disgusted tone before walking away from him and to Rose and Alice, who were now laughing maniacally.

"That was awesome! Way to go, Bells!" Rosalie laughed, slapping Bella's hand in a high five.

"Yeah. You need to do that more often," Alice was laughing her special laugh, the one that sounded of silver wind chimes blowing in a slight breeze.

"Thanks. But I won't be doing that again anytime soon," Bella warned, "I only did that because of what he was doing. That was totally gross! I barely even know him." Bella shuddered in disgust.

"You should charge money next time that happens," Rose smiled.

"Next time what happens, dear?" Emmett asked, appearing behind Rosalie and kissing her neck.

"The next time Bella tells a guy off. You should've seen her yell at Zack Miles!" Rosalie began to laugh all over again.

"Bella? Telling someone off? No way," Emmett scoffed.

"Yes way. But, I guess you'd have to see it to believe it," Alice shrugged then smiled.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, walking up behind Alice and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing much," Alice responded turning around to hug him and peck his cheek.

"Yeah. Nothing except Bella just told some guy off!" Emmett chortled.

"Good one, Bella," Jasper smiled, giving her thumbs up.

"Thanks," Bella said quietly. Her cheeks had gone ferociously red now.

"So, Rose, what are you doing tonight?" Emmett asked, smiling.

"Whatever you're doing, hun," Rosalie replied, kissing his lips lightly.

"What about you, Bella? What are your plans?" Alice asked innocently.

"I don't have any, actually." Bella slightly blushed saying this.

Alice smiled. _Don't worry Bell. By the end of today, you should have plans every night. _Rosalie was the only one that understood Alice's smile. She probably would have plans every night from now on.

"Oh, Bella, Alice. I was thinking that we should go dress shopping the on Friday. Then we don't have to worry about being home early because it's not a school night."

"Uh, sure I'm fine with that. Maybe we leave around four? How 'bout you guys?" Alice asked.

"I guess I can go. You think we should go to Port Angeles?" Bella requested.

"Sure. So, Friday, four o'clock, Port Angeles. Should we carpool?" Rosalie asked.

"What's the fun of it if we don't carpool?" Alice asked rhetorically.

The friends were interrupted by the shrill screech of the first bell that sent everyone around them into frenzy. Alice disappeared without another word and Rosalie took off to her class with Emmett, Jasper following. Since she couldn't spot Alice, Bella headed off to her class alone.

Alice stood on her tiptoes as she tried to spot Edward. It took a few minutes, but finally, she saw him walking to his first class. She danced over to him quickly.

"Hey, Edward."

"Uh, hi Alice," Edward responded glumly.

"Hey, do you wanna sit at our table today at lunch?" Alice asked hopefully, crossing her fingers tight behind her back.

Edward usually spent lunch wandering the alone, or sitting in a classroom for lack of other things to do. "Sure. I'd like that," Edward smiled.

"Okay, so, see ya then!" Alice waved to him as she quickly pranced to her first period.

ececececececececececececececececececececececececececececececececececec

At lunch later that day, Alice and Rosalie hurried to be the first ones at the table.

"Is he coming?" Rosalie asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. He said he would, anyway," Alice whispered back.

"Okay, good."

The two changed the topic as Bella approached the table.

"What kind of dress do you want to get? I think I'm gonna go for some thing red, scarlet maybe," Rosalie said to Alice.

"I think I'll try black, it fits me better," Alice mused.

"What kind of dress are you going for, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"I think I'll go for blue, not like really light blue, but not so dark either."

"Hello, ladies. How's the day been so far?" Jasper asked.

"Pretty good, Jazzy. How's your day going?" Alice said.

"Alright, I guess," Jasper mumbled.

"What happened?" Alice asked, the concern in her voice was obvious.

"Nothing, really. Just...a girl in my history class asked me to go to prom with her. That was really awkward," Jasper said as he sat next to Alice and put his arm around her.

"Who?" Alice persisted, her tone near deadly.

"You don't know her. I don't even know what her name is. She's just the girl in my history class."

"Hey, Jasper? Do you know where Emmett is?" Rose asked in curiosity.

"Um, I think he was gonna stay in class for some tutoring. It was for his biology class, I believe," Jasper said, scratching his head.

Rosalie just shrugged. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't until Edward got there and she and Alice completed their mission.

"Um, can I sit here?" a small voice asked hesitantly. Bella slowly looked up from her seat. Edward was standing there, behind the chair across from Bella, debating whether or not to stay.

"Of course," Alice said cheerfully, smiling. Edward slowly pulled out the chair in front of him and sat down. Bella just watched him in awe.

_Oh, my gosh. What is he doing here?! I've never seen him before at lunch; he must hang out with his friends. But then why is he here? Did Rosalie and Alice set us up? No, they couldn't have, I never fully described him..._ Bella thought.

"Everyone, this is Edward. Edward, this is Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella," Alice introduced everyone to their visitor.

"Hey, man," Jasper greeted, extending his fist across the table, which Edward hesitantly smacked with his own.

Alice turned to Jasper. "Could you do me a favor, hun?"

"Anything, dear," Jasper replied automatically.

"Could you please get me an orange soda?"

"Of course," Jasper said as he stood up.

Alice blew him a kiss, "Thank you!"

When Jasper left, Alice turned sharply to face Bella and Edward. Rosalie scooted in closer.

"So, you guys like each other, right?" Rose asked in a mischievous tone.

Both were silent.

"Edward? Do you like our dear Bella?" Rosalie rephrased .

"I-i-i...guess," Edward stammered.

"Good. Alice?"

"Now Bella, promise me you'll be completely honest. Do you like Edward?" Alice asked.

Bella deviated. "Why do you guys sound like you're trying to marry us?"

Rosalie groaned.

Alice sighed. "Bella. Answer the question. Now."

"Maybe I do..."

"Bella!" Rosalie snapped.

"Yes," Bella gave in. When she said this, Edward's senses immediately perked. She liked him. _She_ liked_ him. _She _liked_ him.

"Edward, would you go out with Bella? Be honest now," Rosalie said sternly.

"Yeah," he replied quickly.

"Bella, would you go out with Edward?" Alice smiled. This seemed to be working out.

"Yes. On one condition."

Edward grimaced at her words, wondering what the condition was. Everyone watched her, waiting.

"He needs to ask me out. Not you guys asking us out for each other."

"Okay, Edward. Now, ask her out," Alice pleaded.

"How?" Edward asked, completely unaware that this was coming.

"Just ask her if she'll be your girlfriend. It's that simple," Rosalie said.

"Uh...Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked, hesitating. His mouth was unfamiliar with this combination of words.

Alice and Rosalie turned to Bella, who was blushing a fierce shade of red that none of them had ever seen before.

Bella sat there, too stunned to say anything. So she just let everything soak into her mind little by little. It was now clearly obvious that Alice and Rosalie had taken a major part in this.

Jasper broke the silence. "Here Alice," he said as he handed her the soda. She took it without a word.

"What's going on? Why are you guys so quiet?"

Alice shushed him and briefly explained to him in a whisper. Understanding washed over him at once.

"Uh, Bella? We're waiting," Rose said impatiently.

Bella shook her head, clearing her thoughts away. "Sure..." she said, giving Alice and Rosalie a look that said, 'I'll get you for this!'.

"Yay! We now pronounce boyfriend and girlfriend! You may now hold her hand!" Alice shouted cheerfully, clapping her hands. A few heads from the surrounding tables turned to see what the commotion was about. One person in particular who turned was Zack Miles, jealously clear in his eyes.

"Isn't it 'you may now kiss the bride?'" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, but I decided to change it."

"Well, can I change it to 'You may now kiss me?'" Jasper asked Alice playfully.

"Hmmm...Yes you may," Alice responded. Then she kissed Jasper lightly on his lips and held him close to her.

Rose turned to Edward. "Welcome to the group! Tomorrow you'll probably meet Emmett. You two will be good friends, I'm sure of it. You can sit here everyday at lunch, unless there's somewhere else you like to sit. You can talk to any of us anytime, we'll always be here."

"Um, thanks." Edward smiled a crooked smile that made Bella go weak at the knees.

"So, do you only like being called Edward? Or do you have a nickname like Eddy or something?" Bella asked timidly.

"I don't really mind, but I do prefer Edward. Thanks for asking." Edward smiled at her again.

"So, do you want to do anything tonight?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I'm up for anything really."

"Okay. How about we meet at the Lodge? You know, the only _real_ restaurant in Forks."

"Uh...sure. I guess so. What time?" Bella asked Edward.

"I don't know. What time works for you?" Edward responded.

"Does seven work?"

"Sure. See you at seven. If we don't move, we're going to be late," Edward said as he stood.

"Oh, wow. Let's go!" Bella said worriedly.

The two walked toward their separate classes in silence. Both of them analyzed the events of that lunch hour. So much had happened in such little time. It was hard to absorb.

But no one knew that the happenings of that day would shape the rest of the lives of everyone around them. Some of the events would be wonderful, and some would seem to be demons summoned straight from hell.

uvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuv

The next week past with seemingly impossible speed. Emmett and Jasper were pleased with the new addition to their table. Edward was happy with his new found friends – and he had to admit to himself that eating at a lunch table was better than the bathroom. He and Bella were undoubtedly the happiest at the table. The atmosphere in the entire cafeteria seemed to be lighter, happier. But not everyone was happy. All through the lunch hour, Edward would intercept death glares from his stepbrother, Zack. When he was at home, Zack did everything in his power to make Edward miserable.

But besides that one detail that everyone overlooked, everything was perfect, like a fairytale.

But things do change. And things were about to change for the worst in their midst...

* * *

AN: as i always say, i really do appreciate reviews and i also want to thank all you people who already have reviewed! thanx! **REVIEW!!! **

AN2: Feliz Navidad to all! 4rm, Bella.


	8. Extreme Makeover: Prom Edition

AN: Yay! im back from...nowhere. sorry i took so long to update. you probably think i should have been updating every other day because i was on winter break but...i procrastinated on my hw like my brother and i was busy doing my hw and my brother was surfing the internet, not doing his hw. so. thats my excuse story, but i assure you, the real story is better...i think...so i hope you all had a happy new year! and before i start the story, here's something i usually forget:

**Disclaimer: My New Year Resolution: Own Twilight!!! **just kidding XD. but i do wish i owned Twilight, becuz i dont...(and i dont own the extreme makeover show that inspired the chapter title)

So, enjoy the chapter!! (it a really long chapter to make up for me not updating!)

Chapter Eight: Extreme Makeover: Prom Edition

_Ring! Ring! _

Bella ran down the stairs, catching herself when she tripped, to answer the phone. "Hello?" she said into it.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice enthused.

"Oh, hey Alice. What's up?"

"Well...since you wouldn't go with Rose and me to pick out a dress for prom, we picked it out for you. So, that means that the day after tomorrow, you need to be at my house to get ready."

"Oh, no, Alice. You didn't-"

"Actually, I did. So you be at my house at four o'clock. Rose will be there, too, so you won't have to suffer alone. Got it?" Alice questioned, though it sounded more like an order.

"Um, actually I was going to meet with Edward before prom-" Bella tried.

"He's also going to be there. No offense, but he could use a bit more glamor," Alice said.

"Fine, I'll be there," Bella gave in, sighing.

"Great. See ya tomorrow!" Alice chimed.

"Yeah. Bye." Bella put the phone back in its place on the hook. Then she turned and headed to the stairs.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie called from the living room, "Who was that?"

"Oh, it was just Alice," Bella replied.

"Humph. You doing anything tonight?" He asked curiously.

"Uh, no. I don't, actually. Edward's English teacher is giving them a test tomorrow and he has to study for it." Bella explained.

"Oh." Charlie nodded in understanding, then turned back to the T.V.

Bella went up the stairs and to her room to finish her homework.

szszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszsz

"Edward! Get up here!" Andrew shouted in the general direction of the stairs.

Edward jogged up the stairs and to Andrew's room. "Yeah?" he asked, breathless.

"I need you tuxedo. Mine is at the cleaners' and I need one for prom," Andrew ordered.

"But I need it. I'm taking someone and-"

"Do you think I care?" Andrew cut him off.

Edward's face fell as he turned to leave. He didn't want to give up his tuxedo, but he didn't want trouble either.

He went all the way down the stairs and then took the other flight of stairs to the cellar. He went back to his bed to finish studying for his English test the next day.

"Edward! Get over here!"

Edward sighed and went back up the stairs, this time to Zack's room. "Yes?" he asked, aggravated.

"I need a tux for prom, pronto. So, give me yours."

"But I'm already giving mine to Andrew."

"So, go buy another one! You can steal it for all I care, just get me a tux! Geez, are all people this stupid!" Zack yelled.

"No, only you," Edward muttered under his breath.

"What are you still doing here! Go get a tux!"

Edward turned around and left.

Once he was gone, Zack around and opened one of the drawers on his desk. He rummaged through the things in there for a moment before he pulled out what he was looking for. It was a large Swiss army knife.

A smile crept on Zack's face as he pulled out one of the blades. It was the biggest one in the whole knife and was obviously sharpened; it looked as if it could pierce the wood of the desk Zack had pulled it out of.

He closed it quickly and put the knife back in its hiding place.

Bella pulled up in front of Alice's house just before the arranged time. She quickly cut off the roaring engine of her rusty truck. She pulled up her hood and stepped out into the sheeting rain. Prom was supposed to begin at eight o'clock, in four hours. _That should give Alice plenty of time for her fun_, thought Bella.

She walked up the steps leisurely, enjoying the brief freedom. The pounding rain echoed through her ears.

Before she could knock, Alice opened the door.

"Yay! You came on time!" Alice shouted happily, pouncing on Bella. Then she grabbed her hand and towed Bella along behind her before she could protest.

She led Bella up the staircase and to her room. Rosalie was already there, sitting at the vanity, taking care of her make-up.

Bella groaned as Alice brought her into the massive bathroom and sat her in front of the sink.

"Alice, I already washed my hair," Bella complained.

"But I haven't. So except it and stop whining."

Alice thoroughly washed through Bella's knotted hair, her fingers untangling it. Twenty minutes later, Alice stopped the water and handed Bella a towel to dry her hair.

"So, since I'm not going to be able to get out of this, can I see my dress?" Bella asked curiously.

"Don't worry, you'll see it soon enough," Alice teased.

"Okay, now you need to move onto the make-up station!" Alice cheered.

Bella groaned as Alice grabbed her hand again and pulled to the bedroom, where Rosalie was waiting with the hair dryer. Alice lightly pushed Bella down into the chair and let Rosalie take care of the rest. Then, Alice excused herself as she went to answer the door.

"Hey, Rose?" Bella asked as Rosalie lifted some of her hair to dry.

"Yeah?"

"I thought that Edward was supposed to be here. Where is he?"

"Who do you think is at the door?" Rosalie had a smug smile on her face.

"Oh." Bella briefly looked Rosalie over. She was wearing a pink polo shirt with designs on the sides and a white mini skirt over pink leggings. All her make-up was done, as was her hair, which was straight at the top and curled at the tips.

"Hey Rose? Do you know where the dresses are?"

Rosalie laughed. "Nice try, Bell. But don't fret, your dress is really pretty."

"Hey guys. Look who came!" Alice said as she walked into the room, Edward following behind, looking uncomfortable.

"Hey, Edward! I'm glad you made it!" Bella said, smiling instantly.

"Hello, Bella. Getting ready, I see." Edward smiled back at her.

"Okay, lovebirds. I need to help get Edward ready, and Rose needs to finish up with Bella. So save the mushy stuff till prom. There's plenty of rooms at school, so you can find one. Got it? Good. Now Edward, follow me," Alice babbled.

Then Alice dragged Edward into the bathroom and began her work.

Rosalie giggled when she saw Bella's cheeks flushed. Then she turned the hair dryer off and set it down on the vanity. "So, do you want your hair curled or straightened?" Rosalie asked teasingly.

"My choice doesn't matter, does it?" Bella asked, knowing the answer.

"Not really!" Rosalie smiled.

"Then, how about you choose?"

"Curled it is!" Rose said triumphantly. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"What's Alice doing to Edward anyway?" Bella asked as Rosalie bent down to plug in the curler.

"Just cleaning him up and such. Don't worry, it's not torture," Rosalie smiled.

Just then, Alice stepped out of the bathroom, towing Edward behind her. His bronze hair was wet and had turned a slightly darker shade because of the water. His green eyes were puzzled.

"Here you go," Alice said as she handed him a towel. Edward quietly thanked her and began to dry his hair.

"Sorry about this, Edward," Bella apologized, turning in the chair as she spoke. "I didn't think they would do anything to you."

"It's okay. It wasn't that bad. At least they aren't using the make-up on me." Edward smiled at her.

"Okay, Bella. Close your eyes." Rosalie had just picked up the first of the make-up.

Bella sighed, turning in her chair, and then obediently closed her eyes. As Rose started on the her make-up, Alice started curling her hair. With the two of them working, things went a lot faster, to Bella's relief. After almost half an hour, they were done.

"Now you can open your eyes, Bella," Alice cheered.

Bella did and looked into the mirror in front of her. She wasn't pleased that make-up had been forced on her, but she wasn't too disappointed either. Her hair cascaded down in delicate swirls, framing her face as they went. Her eyelids had been painted a deep blue, her lips a slight shade of pink. Apparently Rosalie had decided not to put on blush, seeing as Bella took care of that.

"Okay. Now it's time for you to get dressed. And Bella, don't smear any of your make-up!" Alice said sternly. But it was Rosalie who led Bella to the next room and took two dresses out of the closet there. One was a deep blue and the other was a startling shade of scarlet. It also seemed quite revealing.

"Please tell me the red one's not mine?" Bella frowned at the thought.

"Of course not silly. The red one's mine!" Rosalie smiled proudly. It was then that Bella noticed Rosalie's eye shadow was the same shade as the red dress. "Now hurry up and get dressed. We don't want to be late." Rosalie handed Bella the blue dress and then dashed out the door, shutting it behind her.

In Alice's room, Alice had sat Edward down in the chair and was combing back his hair with gel.

Then Alice lifted the comb from his hair, thinking. "Hmmm, I think that does it. Now you just need to wait for Bella to get out of the guest room, then you can change into your tuxedo."

"But Alice, I don't have a tuxedo. Zack and Andrew took it," Edward mumbled quietly.

"Don't you remember the first day you sat at our table? We said we'd be there for you and we meant it. So don't worry, there's a tuxedo for you in the next room."

Edward looked at her dubiously eyebrows raised. "But how did you know? I didn't say anything."

"Edward, Zack and Andrew are jerks and the two have such big heads that you wonder why they have no room for a brain, let alone a heart. And the way Zack's been looking at you lately, I'm surprised he hasn't pounced on you like a lion yet. So I thought I should buy one, just in case." Alice smiled at this, like an inside joke.

"Alice, thank you. I thought I was going to have to tell Bella that I couldn't take her to prom and I was just dreading the thought that I might not be able to go and Zack might win her away from me. I just couldn't stand that." Edward said glumly.

Alice pursed her lips in confusion. "I don't get it Edward. Why don't you just say something, move out, take action, just do something! You can't let them control your life anymore." Alice almost yelled, but hen quickly calmed down and sat down at the vanity, picking up some of the make-up.

"I know, I know. I want to, but I just can't. I'm not sure why but part of me won't let me go away. And if I failed, I don't want to think about what would happen," Edward responded quietly.

"I know it's none of my business, but just do what you think is right. I mean, if I was in you shoes, I would've done something, said something to someone. And you know he can be arrested. Abuse is against the law, even if the abused person is already dead. You can tell Bella, her dad the police chief, so the message will be heard."

"H-how did you know that? That my mother was abused?" Edward asked, startled.

"I know a lot of things. Let's just leave it at that." Alice said this sternly, closing the subject .

Just then Bella walked quietly into the room, but not quietly enough; the heels of her shoes clicked on the hardwood floor. Edward turned towards the door when she entered, gazing at her beauty. He walked over to her and took her hands.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Absolutely stunning!" Edward said, amazed that someone as beautiful as Bella would want to be with him.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Bella said, blushing at his compliment.

Alice turned away from the mirror and slowly looked over Bella. The blue dress she had gotten fit perfectly: it was a deep blue, not too light and not too dark, like Bella said she would look for, off the shoulders, not too revealing, and frilly and lacy. It completely fit Bella's personality.

"So, do you like the dress?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Hmmm, I actually kind of do. You guys did over-do it some, but overall, it's okay," Bella assessed.

"Good."

"Oh, how much was it? I do need to pay you and Rosalie back," Bella wondered.

"Pssh! Don't worry about it, we don't mind," Alice smiled.

"Hey, do you guys like it?" a voice called from the doorway.

Everyone turned to Rosalie, who was twirling around in her dress.

"Love it, Rose! It's gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed. Rosalie's dress was a vivid, startling scarlet, and backless, with a neckline that went down to her waist. The dress clung to her figure very well down to her calves, where the dress went out in a wide ruffled train of material. To accompany the dress, Rosalie wore a silver necklace with red gems, with matching earrings that dangled from her lobes.

"Wow," was all Bella could manage, her slightly hanging open. Rose just smiled widely.

"Okay, Edward you need to go to the next room. Look in the closet and you'll see a tuxedo hanging there. That one's yours," Alice almost ordered.

Edward followed her orders without a word.

When he was gone, Bella asked, "What happened to his tuxedo?"

Alice looked at her incredulously, eyebrows raised. "You don't know? His stepbrothers took it."

"That's just wrong. How they always order him around all the time. Those lazy bums need to get off their asses for once," Rosalie said sharply.

"I know. I think Edward should stand up for himself, don't you guys think so?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Rosalie agreed.

"Yes, actually. That could do him so good," Bella added.

"He said he wants to stand up to them, but then he also doesn't want to. I think he needs a push. Should we help him?" Alice said.

"Duh," Rosalie replied.

"Of course!" Bella said.

"Okay, then let's do it. We shouldn't do too much, just motivate him positively," Alice suggested.

"Got it," Bella and Rosalie said in unison, and then they began laughing at themselves.

Then Edward came in, struggling with the bow tie. Alice began to laugh at that while Bella got up to help him. When Bella struggled too, Rosalie started to laugh, too. Finally, Bella and Edward got the tie to stay.

"So, Edward, we think that you need to stand up to your step-family, do something. For you sake and ours. What do you think?" Bella started.

"I don't know. I really appreciate you guys trying to help me, but I really prefer to fight my own battles. Thanks anyway," Edward said quietly, trying to get off the subject.

"Edward, this will help you in ways that you can't comprehend right now. With them off your back, you can do almost anything. And also, most girls like their guys to stand up for themselves, in that way, they know that you can stand up for them, too," Alice pointed out.

"I know but-"

"Edward, we'll help you all the way. We're here for you, whatever it is. If you need some money, or a place to stay, or just someone to talk to. If you're a fugitive from the law we'll still help!" Bella encouraged.

"I guess I see your point. I should do something about it," Edward mused. "But what..."

"Just tell them that you aren't their slave and you refuse to keep listening to them. You should move out!" Alice said excitedly.

Edward let out a deep sigh. "Well then, I should probably be on my way. I have a house to move out of," Edward smiled as he rose to leave. On his way out he kissed Bella's cheek.

"Good luck!" the tree girls cried in unison.

- - - - -

Everyone's choices alter the future. Even choices that seem quite insignificant at the time they are made. When Edward made his choice, he knew very well that it would change his life, but he didn't know how so.

And he wouldn't know until it was too late.

**-gasp!- its a cliffy!! but...I always like reviews...please? i would love to get to eighty reviews...XD**


	9. Edward's Happy Ending

AN: not one of my longest chapters, but i kinda like it, especially the ending...xp... So sorry for not updating, i've been...away...in the Inkworld!! i just finished reading Inkheart, and the sequel, Inkspell. you guys should read 'em, their REALLY good books, but now im stuck waiting for the third book that comes out this fall :( oh well, i'll just go see the movie!! in March...

AN2: sorry 'bout that, im just really bored. so, enjoy the chapter!!

Chapter Nine: Edward's Happy Ending

Edward grabbed his coat on his way out, tucking his head under the collar like a turtle. He headed down the street towards the house in a brisk manner, hurrying before his courage was lost. He hoped to keep it short and simple, but still firm. Over and over in his mind Edward thought about and rehearsed what he would say.

All too soon, the house was towering in front of him. In some way or another, it seemed more menacing than ever before, as if it was ready to swallow him up and drown him in his nightmares.

Mustering all his courage before it slipped away, he walked up the short steps and opened the door.

No one was within his line of view. So, instead of waiting for someone, Edward went down the narrow flight of stairs to the cellar. He found a cardboard box that was bent out of shape in the back corner of his closet and began to fill it with his belongings.

Edward knew that he wouldn't be leaving his stepfather's house that night, but he wanted to be ready soon. When the first box was full, he found another dented box and filled that one up too. After he had packed most of his things, Edward returned upstairs.

"Oh, good your here, Ed... Where did you get that tuxedo?" Zack said, so shocked he almost shouted.

"My friend," Edward replied calmly, pretending not to notice Zack's shock.

"Well what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going and having a good time with Bella?" Zack sneered her name, jealously written all over his face.

"Don't say her name like she's some prize to be won. She's a human being, not an object," Edward amended.

"Oh, poor little Eddie is trying to stand up for his stupid girlfriend. How sweet," Zack taunted.

"Where's Hal?" Edward asked, ignoring Zack's insult, trying to control his temper.

"Why do you need to know?" Hal asked, appearing behind Edward all of a sudden. Zack snickered at Edward's surprise.

"Oh, good," Edward said, keeping a straight face as he turned to Hal, doing his best to hide his fear. "I'll be moving out quite soon, just so you know," he continued, hoping that he and Hal wouldn't end up in an argument.

Zack looked at him in surprise, his eyes bulging. "What?! But, Dad! You can't let him go away just like that!" Zack whined.

Hal ignored his son for once, his face turning red with anger. "And what makes you think that, boy?"

"Because I can't stand being around you guys anymore! I have no life! You, Zack. Get off your lazy butt and earn things for yourself! I'm not gonna let you rob me anymore! And keep your greedy little eyes off of Bella."

"Andrew," Edward said, turning to him. "Always trying to be like your twin brother. It's a shame you didn't have a better example, you might have turned out better," Edward grumbled.

"And Hal. Always trying to pretend to be the loving boyfriend, then the loving husband and father. I never believed your act for a second. And hitting a woman?! How low is that. You had to stumble to that to make yourself feel in charge didn't you? You put your family to shame.

"And what ever happened to wife number one? The mother of these two?" Edward gestured to Zack and Andrew when saying this. "Did you kill her, too? Is she buried in some remote cemetery like Esme, rest her soul? Is she?" Edward let the anger control him at this point, letting all the emotions that had piled up over the long years flow out.

Hal looked at him incredulously, astonished. Then his amazement became anger. "How did you know that?! Who told you?!" He grabbed the collar of Edward's tuxedo, a violent look in his eye.

"What? Are you going to hit me too? What a shame, Hal, what a shame," Edward said, knowing Hal's every reaction to his words.

Hal put him down reluctantly. "Go. Leave this house! But you never say a word about this conversation, or you'll be reunited with your mother. The same goes for you two!" Hal threatened, turning to his sons with his final words.

"You better be out of here in one week, you hear? One week!" Hal growled to Edward.

When Hal, Zack, and Andrew had all walked away to do their separate tasks, a triumphant smile crept over Edward's lips, pride and disbelief mixed in his eyes.

Then, he straightened out his tuxedo, as not to get yelled at by Alice, and strolled out the door, still smiling with pride.

--

Bella answered the door when Edward arrived.

"Back already? That was pretty fast," Bella remarked as she closed the door

"Well, I didn't pack everything, and Hal cooperated, though it took some..." Edward struggled for the right word, "...persuading."

"Oh? What kind of persuading?" Bella asked him suspiciously.

"Just a compromise," Edward said, trying to keep a straight face.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed back and forth there, in Alice's living room, as if to some tune that everyone else was deaf to.

"You know, there's been something that I've wanted for a while, but I was never sure if you want the same thing..." Bella trailed off.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Edward asked, his eyebrows twisted in confusion.

"This." Bella stretched up so his lips could meet hers, but she couldn't reach all the way.

"So that's what you want? It's what I want too." And then Edward leaned down the rest of the way, his hand under her chin.

And Bella just let herself melt in the arms of her angel.

AN: aww...so sweet. dont ya just love it! dont ya just wanna REVIEW! plz...**review! xp**

so, now i'll just go find entertainment elsewhere...if you would please **review! **see the little review number thing? it's almost at 100!! and when it gets there, i'll be so happy and work real hard on chapter 10! so plz make my day **and REVIEW!!!**

**eclipsed heart**


	10. Ominous Premonition

AN: this is probably the most confusing chapter so far. i promise though that i will explain...eventually...xp

Chapter Ten: Ominous Premonitions

Alice was in the room next to hers, getting her dress out of the closet. She had picked it herself; it was a silky black with large triangular cut-outs that showed her stomach in some areas.

But suddenly, she dropped the dress and stumbled back. Alice immediately gripped the thing closest to her, the dresser next to the closet. Her eyes got a far away look as she slipped away.

Another vision.

This one was unclear. The first thing she saw were the lights, the bright, flickering, red and blue lights. Then the blare of the sirens, and the sobs. Alice saw someone in a stretcher, being loaded into the ambulance. She stifled a gasp when she saw who it was being loaded into the ambulance. The setting suddenly became clearer. The crowd and ambulance were in the school parking lot. She could see the looks of horror on the peoples' faces, all of them dressed for a formal occasion, one like prom.

Alice's face was frozen in a look of shock as the school faded away and the room around her became clear again. She sank to the floor in silent sobs as she thought of the horror that could take place in just a few hours.

And then she thought of what could happen if she straight out told someone what could happen.

Alice had only seen an asylum once before, and it seemed so dark, ominous. It was one of the only places she never wanted to be.

Sighing, Alice finished getting dressed. She wouldn't tell them. She simply refused to spend the rest of her life locked up with a bunch of lunatics. She would simply suggest going somewhere else.

She tried her best to pull herself together as she opened the door and walked over to her room. Rosalie was sitting on the bed, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey Alice! Love that dress. Jasper is a really lucky man!" Rose joked.

"Thanks," Alice said blushing lightly. "Do you know where Bella is?"

"Uh, she went downstairs a couple minutes ago, to answer the door. It must've been Edward."

"Thanks!" Alice said as she turned away and rushed to the end of the hall and practically flew down the stairs.

She found Bella and Edward in the living room, sitting on the couch, talking.

"Hey Bella? Can a talk to you for a moment? In private?" Alice asked.

"Oh, sure," Bella responded, rising from the couch. She followed Alice around the staircase to the kitchen.

"So, what's up?" Bella asked looking impatient.

"It's just that- Well I think that- I think you and Edward should go somewhere else tonight, somewhere more...private." Alice hoped that Bella wouldn't suspect anything.

"Are you okay Alice? That's not at all like you. If I wanted to go somewhere else, you'd complain about how you'd been helping me for weeks to get ready for this dance. Why don't you want me to go?"

"I just think that you guys would do better with some privacy. You know, not having the hawkish eyes of the entire student body follow you and Edward where ever you are," Alice said jokingly.

"Don't worry Alice. We don't mind that. And Edward's got Zack and Andrew off his back now, so he doesn't have to be at their beck and call. Come on. Prom's supposed to be for all of us to have some fun. It's not like someone gonna die dancing, right?" Bella laughed.

Alice laughed half-heartedly. "No. Of course not."

"Okay, then everything is settled. Now, I'm gonna go back," Bella said, impatiently running off.

Alice groaned and leaned back against the counter. It was obvious Bella wouldn't listen to her, or anyone else for that matter.

So, Alice would just have to stop this mess herself. The one problem: she didn't know what was going to happen, just the effect of it.

_Good heavens, Alice! What have you got yourself into this time? _

Trouble. Nothing but trouble.

AN: see? i told you it was a confusing chapter!! **and plz...if you think you know what's gonna happen...DONT SPOIL IT FOR THE OTHER READERS!!! that means that you dont write it in a review!!** **and for those of you that dont understand what happened with Alice...recall Twilight chapter 22:** When James was talking to Bella, (right before the "accident") he mentioned Alice. what he was suggesting was that Alice already had visions as a human, which is why she was put in the asylum. so, even though everyone's human, Alice can still see the future! which explains a lot of how she knows what happened to Esme. if your still confuzzled about anything, feel free to PM me and i'll do my best to get back to you soon!

AN2: i do always appreciate **reviews**, good or bad, though i do prefer good...**and i'm aiming to 140?** maybe even more:) please?

**bellllla**


	11. Rosalie's Joy

AN: here's the kinda long awaited chappie eleven!! it's all Rosalie and Emmett and is really fluffy and kinda funny at the same time. i just thought that all the characters needed a break from all the stress theyre under. so the next couple of chapters will be pretty fluffy ;p.

My lame excuse for not updating sooner: i waz sorta stuck in the world of uglies, pretties, specials, and extras that isnt on fanfiction!

Disclaimer!!: do i look like Stephenie Meyer? cuz i dont think i do. so i dont own Twilight! rats... 

ENJOY!!

Chapter Eleven: Rosalie's Joy

_That night at prom..._

Rosalie and Emmett pushed their way off the dance floor, hands entwined, laughing uncontrollably. They made their way over to a table and sat down.

"Emmett," Rose started, nervous.

"Yeah?" Emmett asked, giving her a puzzled look.

"It's just that...well I think that our relationship needs a change..."

As Rose trailed off, Emmett's thoughts floated. _Oh no, no! She's going to break up with me, I just know it! Oh no, Emmett. What have you done? Please, Rose! Don't do it! I love you!_

Emmett choked back a sob and looked back at Rose expectantly, trying to hide his fear of her words.

"I know that it's usually the guys that do this, but Emmett, I'm just getting impatient and..." Rosalie stopped, looking at Emmett.

"Rose, I know what you're thinking and I'm just begging you, don't do it! Please, I just don't think I could handle that. Please, I'm begging you. Please," Emmett voice weakened into a whisper.

A silent tear slid down Rosalie's cheek. "Then I guess this just can't work. We want separate things and I know for certain that this is- was what I wanted," Rosalie corrected herself.

The tears began to flow more and finally a sob escaped her lips. She quickly stood up and ran off in the direction of the exit.

Emmett looked after her in shock for a moment before his instinct kicked in and he ran after her.

"Rose! Wait, Rose!" Emmett caught her arm before she got far and hugged her tightly to his chest, speaking to her in soothing whispers.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

"Emmett, I love you! I never want to be away from you and I just want this to go on, but...but it can't. It can't," Rosalie sobbed.

"But why Rose? Then why would you want to break up with me?" Emmett almost cried.

Rose looked up suddenly, her eyes confused. "Break up with you? Emmett, why would I break up with you? I want to get married and spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to go through it without half of me."

"Get m-married?" Emmett stammered, the nervousness fading away. "I thought you were breaking up with me!"

Rosalie laughed humorlessly at his stupidity. "That explains quite a bit."

"Look, if we're going to do this, we might as well do it right." Emmett slowly slid down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. An engagement ring.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I love you with all my heart, soul and being and I know I could never bear to be away from you. You're my other half, my soul mate, my love. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Emmett flipped the box open to reveal a ring; a gold band with silver entwined around it. And of course, there was a beautiful diamond balanced on the band, twinkling like a star.

"Oh, Emmett. It's beautiful. I can't believe you were ready for this tonight!" Rose threw her arms around his neck and hugged him with all her might. Then she whispered in his ear, "Yes, of course I'll be your wife."

And then she kissed him with more passion and love than ever before.

AN: hope ya liked it!! seriously, they need a break from all the stress, dont ya think:) later!

REVIEW!!!! (160's lookin' pretty close xp)

eclipsed heart


	12. Jasper's Question

AN: i am SO SORRY that i took forevers to update! this chapter was actually pretty hard to write. this chapter is all Alice and Jasper, and a tad of the other people. i do hope you enjoy it

My very LAME excuses: ummm...i was reading The Silver Kiss, and Molly Moon, and The Thief Lord, and Through the Looking Glass, and i was drafted to a family renunion in Massachussetts which, in case you didn't know, is across the country from my little house in California. so, that's all my excuses. :)  


Chapter Twelve: Jasper's Question and Alice's Explanation

Alice smiled as Jasper spun her around when the next song started. Jasper chuckled lightly.

"Do you want to go outside, Ally?" Jasper asked, speaking loudly so she could hear him over the music.

Alice looked confused, but agreed anyway.

Jasper firmly took her hand in his, guiding her through the crowd towards the gym door.

Outside the sun was setting, looking out from behind the clouds, which were turning delicate shades of pinks and purples.

Jasper sat down in a dry spot of grass. Alice sat down in front of him, leaning back against his chest.

"I just love the sky at this time of day. Don't you, Jazz? It's beautiful,"Alice whispered in the air.

"Yes, it is. But not as beautiful as you," Jasper complimented, pressing his lips against her neck.

Alice giggled, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "Oh, stop it. I'm not pretty."

"You're actually right there," Jasper commented, laughing dryly, "You're not pretty, you're beautiful." He kissed her neck again.

Alice laughed. "Well someone's in a romantic mood tonight. Please tell me you didn't have any of that punch. It was spiked, you know."

"And how do you know that it's spiked?"

"I had a bit by accident," Alice admitted.

"Well, it's alright. I had a bit, too. But that's not why I'm in a romantic mood."

"Then why are you all lovey-dovey?" Alice giggled.

"Because I have a surprise for you." As he said this, Jasper pulled a small, wrapped package from his pocket and handed it to Alice.

"Huh. What is it?" Alice asked curiously.

"Why don't you open it and find out," Jasper teased.

Alice was very careful as she opened the small package, pealing off every piece of tape with care, slowly lifting every section of the wrapping paper.

"Can't you go any faster?" Jasper urged impatiently.

"Why? What's making you so anxious?" Alice teased.

"Well I want to see how surprised you are when you open it."

Alice smiled thoughtfully. She should at least act surprised for his sake, and hers.

"Okay, fine." She then opened the package faster, but still carefully, not ripping the paper.

Inside, was a plain, cardboard box. Alice opened it, taking out a thin sheet of paper. On it, written in Jasper's elegant writing, were the words: _Look in your purse, in the small outside pocket._

Alice's face had a look of false curiosity on it.

"What could be in my purse?" she asked herself, reaching into it.

She pulled out a small box with red velvet on it. Inside the box was a ring, a diamond on a silver band. On either side of the diamond was a small, blood red ruby.

Alice gasped at its beauty, a small tear coming to her eye.

"Oh, my God. Jasper, it's beautiful."

"Do you know what kind of ring it is?" Before she could answer, Jasper shifted himself, lifting Alice off of him, until he was on his knee. He held her hand in both of his.

"Alice." He paused, kissing her hand. "I have so enjoyed the three years we've been together and I can honestly say that those years are the best I've ever had. I love you. More than anything or anyone in this world. I want to be with you for the rest of forever. I just couldn't stand to be without you. Alice, will you marry me?"

Jasper's eyes were pleading, hoping that by some grain of luck, she would say yes. He didn't deserve her, he knew that much. But maybe her thoughts were different.

"Oh, Jasper. I-I can't." Alice sobbed when saying this, tears rolling down her cheeks when a pained expression crossed his beautiful features, the hurt plain to see in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Alice stopped him. "Please," she whispered, "Let me at least explain." She paused as her mind struggled for the right words. I should be ready, Alice thought, I saw this coming, and I just hate to see him in pain.

"I can't say yes without you knowing. I need to come clean with you," Alice whispered to him.

"You see, I-I knew that you were going to ask me this tonight." Alice paused for a moment, to allow him to say something. He didn't. "I have some kind of gift, Jasper. I see things before they happen. Things that can happen, but they don't always happen. I saw this coming and I-I panicked. I knew that I couldn't say yes without clearing my conscience. You're the only person I've ever told this to. I never told anyone else because I didn't want to be locked away from the rest of the world in some mental institution.

"I never saw anything that bad, and when I did, I didn't understand it. That's how I knew what had happened to Edward's mother. That's how I knew that you would propose, that's how I know that Emmett just asked Rosalie to marry him and she said yes. That's how I know something terrible might happen here tonight. And I know that it was partially my fault because I was so stupid to try and get Edward to stand up to his step family. And now he might pay for _my_ mistake with his _life. _And I don't even know how to stop it!"

Alice broke down into sobs at this point, her entire body shaking in fear. Jasper carefully pulled her into his arms, as if he was afraid she would snap in his grasp. He moved his hand in soothing circles around her back, cooing gently in her ear. His mind was still trying to understand all the things she had told him.

"It's okay, Alice. It can't really be that bad. Now just tell me: what did you see?" Jasper asked, trying to remain calm.

"You mean you're not scared? You're not going to report me insane?" Alice asked him hopefully.

"Of course not. Why would I do that to the woman I want to marry? One other unique thing isn't going to scare me off. Now, what exactly did you see?" Jasper asked intently.

Alice sniffled. "It wasn't very clear. But it was here, at school, in the parking lot. There were sirens and people gathered around the ambulance. They were crying. They were loading Edward into the ambulance. And behind there was a police car, and they were putting someone in there, too. And everyone was dressed up all fancy, like they are tonight."

Jasper contemplated this, mulling it over in his mind. "It's all right. We just need to keep an extra eye on Edward for tonight." Jasper paused for a brief moment. "Are you going to change your answer? Will you marry me?"

"Of course. Like I said, I just needed to come clean. Now I feel a lot better," Alice sighed.

Then, Jasper tucked his hand under her chin and brought her lips to his.

And that's when they heard a scream.

AN: please dont kill me for that terrible cliffhanger! i gotta still write chapter 13!! ahh!!

so...about the reviews...180 seems pretty close...REVIEW!!! XD

eclipsed heart


	13. Not so Happy Ending

AN: half of you reading this are probably about ready to murder me after that cliffhanger and not hearing from me in about 2 weeks i think. SORRY!! in the reviews for the last chapter, **Blawwmkw** commented about "the bad thing" happening in chapter 13. let me tell you, people, this is NOT a coincidence!! i am purposely having the bad thing happen in the chapter of the unlucky number!! 

Excuses: i've been very busy with life recently, that life including three projects and my stuff being stolen and other drama that im not gonna unload on you guys. :)

Disclaimer: wow. i havent put this for a long time. yeah, so, i DONT own the Twilight characters, only my very mean characters that i use in the story. :(

Yes, i am trying to stall you for as long as i can to keep the suspense going, even though most of you probably skipped this HUGE author's note. xp

PS: this chapter is part of the reason this fic is rated T (violence)

Chapter Thirteen: Not So Happy Ending...

_Ten minutes after Alice and Jasper leave the gym..._

Zack Miles walked over to the punch bowl, again. He knew it was spiked but he didn't much care. I could use some alcohol in me anyway, he thought. 'Cuz I'll sure need it.

He was already pretty much drunk, without that other glass he was gulping down so desperately. Zack let out a content sigh as he drank the last of the punch in his glass. That really hits the spot, he thought.

Zack put the glass down and staggered away from the table, his vision blurred. He looked towards the dance floor, then to the tables that lined its edges. And there he saw Edward, with Bella sitting contently on his lap.

He cursed under his breath, the words slurred together.

I'll get her, Edward. You wait and see. She wants _me,_ not you, Zack thought spitefully. She'll be mine after tonight.

He kept watching the couple in envy, especially when the two of them got up to dance, Edward politely taking Bella's hand.

Zack saw that the two of them were exchanging words, but couldn't hear what they were saying over the loud music, though they were not ten feet away.

But he didn't miss the fact that the two of them were absorbed in their own little tense bubble. And he also saw, in perfect clarity, when Edward leaned down and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush.

Zack stalked off as Edward and Bella made their way through the tight crowd onto the dance floor. Bella hesitated at the edge.

"It's okay, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me," Edward soothed.

"Oh, fine." Bella sighed in defeat as she leaned her head against Edward's chest, her arms circled around his waist.

Edward smiled triumphantly and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. Zack, of course, couldn't help but notice this, and scowl in jealousy.

He made his way to the back of the gym so he wouldn't have to watch the two. Of course, they didn't notice him and kept talking, blocking the rest of world.

Both Bella and Edward were quite content holding each other tightly, as if they would never let go.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so glad Alice and Rosalie got us together, aren't you?" Bella sighed.

"Yes, I am. I will never be able to repay them for what they've done for me," Edward murmured in reply. Then he leaned down to Bella, his hand cupping her cheek.

The couple had managed to drift into Zack's line of sight once again, and scowled when he saw their lips meet each other. This triggered the anger he felt towards Edward, and he immediately rose and pushed through few people circling the dance floor. Automatically, he reached into the inside pocket of his tuxedo, slyly pulling out his knife.

He roughly pushed through the twirling couples, ignoring the cries of alarm. He didn't stop until Edward and Bella were right in front of him.

Zack reached out and violently pulled Edward away from Bella. This startled the both of them, a look of fear crawling over Bella's face as she saw the expression on his face.

"Get off my girl, Eddie! Or you'll regret the day you ever laid eyes on her!!" Zack growled, his words slurred together in a jumble.

"No. You're not good enough for her, just like I'm not. But you have to let her choose," Edward retorted, glaring at his stepbrother.

"If you won't go, then I'll make you go. Forever." In spite of his drunken state, Zack's words did sound quite threatening, causing a chill to creep down Bella's spine.

And that's when Bella saw the reason that Zack's words were not empty. But it was too late when she saw the metal glinting in Zack's fist.

He thrust his fist forward, as if to punch Edward's stomach. Bella let out a deafening scream that rang throughout the gym, causing curious heads to turn their way. And that's why everyone saw the crime.

Even with the noise, Zack's fist did not hesitate for a moment, though his eyes flickered about. And then, Zack's fist hit Edward's stomach, a look of shock crossing Edward's handsome features, the metal blade easily slipping into his flesh.

Bella screamed again upon seeing the spot of red spreading throughout the fabric of Edward's white tux, his hand going to the wound as he stumbled back, falling to the floor in agony.

Suddenly, Bella roused out of her state of shock, anger and pain twisting her face. She sauntered over to where Zack stood, grinning in triumph. And then she did something completely unexpected, a string of profanities slipping through her teeth, words she had never said, and would never say again.

Then her language changed as she balled her fist at her side. "You. You foul, stupid, sadistic, damned, ugly, cruel, weak, hateful, evil, sad little excuse for a man!!" On those last words, Bella released her fist, her knuckles hitting Zack square on the nose, a sickening crack, audible to her ears only, resounded. The now bloodied knife fell to the floor with a small thud.

Zack Miles stumbled back in surprise, his hand reaching to his nose, where blood was leaking out. He turned to run, knowing that he would only be in more trouble if he stayed, but a couple of large teenage boys, one who Bella recognized, stopped him. The boy was a friend of he father's named Jacob, and his friend was standing next to him.

Remembering what had just happened, Bella's legs gave way beneath her as she broke down in sobs. The crowd of students that had gathered remained silent, watching in awe. All that could be heard were the sobs racking through Bella's body.

Her mouth struggled for words as she crawled to Edward's side, trying to grasp the situation. Finally she screamed, "Someone call an ambulance!!", her voice cracking with the words.

A small, worried voice broke through the crowd: "I already did!" Alice landed at Bella's side, followed by Rosalie, both shocked as they drank in the surroundings. The blood spreading through Edward's shirt, the tears streaming down Bella's cheeks, the knife sitting on the floor, blood covering its blade, Zack, struggling drunkenly against the hands that held him back.

Alice and Rosalie did they only thing they could think of: they cried with her, soothing her and themselves.

It was a few minutes before the sirens could be heard. Not one word had been exchanged in the gym, and the silence was deafening.

Most everyone followed as Edward's unconscious form was put on a stretcher. But they all gave wide enough berth in the parking lot for ambulance. Chief Swan had shown up too. First he made sure that no harm had come to his daughter, Bella. Then he took care of Zack, checking him for any other weapons and loading him into the back of the cruiser. Zack made no struggle to free himself, knowing that his tries would be in vain, for the police chief always carried a gun.

Everyone saw what had happened that night. No pair of curious eyes had missed it. But, out of all those people in the crowded room, no one had done anything to stop it. No one.

Only one thing, and one thing alone, was insanely sure: no one would soon forget that prom night.

AN: OMG!! i know, i had my very mean character stab Edward!! how could i!! yeah, yeah, i do love Edward, but this was inevitable when i started the story!! please dont kill me!! but, you know whats so weird is that even though i know whats gonna happen in the story, when i was writing the part where Zack had the knife ready in his hand, my heart sped up to like a hundred beats a second!! oh, and you Jacob fans reading this, i know Jacob never showed up in the story until now, but only because i couldnt find a good place for him. i mean, get real, Jacob doesn't work as part of the evil step family, does he?

Oh, oh!! if you're a fan of The Thief Lord, by Cornelia Funke, could you PLEASE read and review my new fanfic there!! its called Caterina, and it's so sad sitting at 2 reviews...

Review!! i was gonna ask for 200, but thats only ten reviews...but seeing as some of you might not wanna review, 210 seems too high...so how does 205 reviews sound? it sounds like happiness for me and more chapters for you!! **REVIEW a million times over!! plz...**

eclipsed heart


	14. A Promise to Keep

AN: i know, i know. i practically killed you guys with that last chapter. but i got 24 reviews for it! which were all so awesome...so thanx! sadly, this chapter will b e one of the last. it's loosely based around chapter 24 of Twilight, where Bella is in the hospital.here, it's Edward in the hospital.im sorry, but i didnt unstab Edward here, since i dont know how, but i do know how to make him all better. :) but thats not happening in this chapter either. so, i hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen: A Promise to Keep

Bella sat there, absolutely still, her cheeks stained with the salt water of her tears. All through the long night, Bella had cried, cried for her love, her life. She had cried until there were no tears left, until her eyes had grown red and tired, but she did not sleep. All she could do was sit there with a lifeless, faraway look in her eyes. The obnoxious beeping of the machine beside Edward's bed was the only thing that gave Bella hope in the darkness of the early morning. 

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Charlie had stayed with Bella for a couple of hours, but then the doctor had insisted that Edward shouldn't have such a crowd. But Bella had refused to go.

The beeping continued, slowly. Bella's mind replayed the horror of that prom night over and over again. _Why, Bella? Why I didn't stop this madness? Why?_ A tear-less sob shook through Bella, escaping from her lips. She pulled her legs up onto the chair, hugging them as she rested her chin on her knees. She rocked herself back and forth as more tears escaped through her lashes, spilling onto the dress she still wore from the night before. 

She looked up immediately when she heard movement coming from the bed. She watched as Edward stirred in his unconsciousness, twisting in the web of tubes. For a moment, she swore she saw his dazzling green eyes open. _No, impossible,_ she thought to herself, turning away.

"Bella," she heard a familiar voice mumble. Again, she looked towards Edward, and saw for sure this time that his eyes were open. He smiled slightly when he saw her.

"Edward?" Bella questioned, uncertain that he was really awake. 

"What happened? I feel like I went through Hell," Edward said, his voice shaking.

Bella shook her head, not wanting to recall the awful night.

"All I remember was Zack, telling me to go, and then you screamed, and he punched me."

"No, Edward. He didn't punch you. He had a knife," Bella whispered, another tear streaming down her cheek.

Edward's eyes filled with understanding at the situation he was in. "It's okay, Bella. Everything will work out fine," he soothed.

Bella sobbed again. "You promise?"

"Yes, love, I promise. I'll be all right soon enough. And I'll be out of here," Edward said with sincerity.

"What happened to Zack?" he then asked. 

"He's somewhere in the hospital. A broken nose, they said. And then he'll be on his way to court," Bella recalled, remembering what her dad had told her.

"A broken nose?"

"Yes. I kind of punched him, but I didn't think it would do that much damage," Bella muttered.

Suddenly, Edward groaned in agony. Naturally, Bella began to worry. "I'll get the nurse," she assured as she rose to push the help button.

"No," Edward mumbled, but it was too late. Bella's finger hit the button.

"I don't want to go back to sleep. I want to keep talking to you," Edward groaned. 

"But I don't want to see you in anymore pain, understood?" Bella said sternly.

Both of them were silent as a nurse walked in, sending pain medication into the IV.

When she was gone, Edward spoke again. "I'd rather be stabbed all over again then be away from you, Bella."

"But I can't stand to see you in pain again Edward. And besides, maybe it will make the recovery faster."

"You're all I need to recover," Edward said, his eyelids already heavy with sleep.

Smiling at that, Bella walked over to the bed and leaned down to gently press her lips to his. "I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella," Edward muttered groggily. "Everything will be okay. I promise." And then darkness closed over him.

AN: didn't you just luv it! Emmett and Rose had their chappie, Alice and Jasper had their chappie, and now Bella and Edward have their chappie! since lately it seems you guys are big on reviews, how does 230 sound**? REVIEW**! 

oh, and check out my other fanfics, if you guys have the time. they are:

Caterina (for The Thief Lord)

Day of Night (for Twilight)

Have a Nice Trip! (for Twilight)

The Trouble with Mike (for Twilight)

later! eclipsed heart


	15. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

AN: this is the last chapter of CinderBella. :'( im so sad! this fanfic has definitely been the most fun for me to write, and in my opinion, the best! i really do hope you guys enjoy the conclusion to my story, and im just so thankful for ALL the reviews i've gotten!! thank you all!! and PLEASE read the AN at the end, it's pretty important!!

Disclaimer: i sure hope you know what goes here by now!

Epilogue: Happily Ever After

Like all fairy tales, this one must come to a close. But not without the fate of the characters being determined...

After being released from the hospital, Zack Miles was tried for attempted murder. The verdict: "Zachary Miles has been found guilty of the attempted murder of Edward Anthony Cullen. Mr. Miles is hereby sentenced to 20 years in a state penitentiary," were the judge's exact words. The story was all over the state of Washington, and soon, most everyone knew of Zack Miles attempting to murder his 18-year old stepbrother. When the courts finally released Zack at the age of 39, he disappeared, never to be seen again.

Two nights after that fateful prom night, the Forks Police Station received an anonymous call that Hal Miles had abused and murdered his late wife, Esme. When he was sent to court, the judge was about to proclaim him innocent; there wasn't enough evidence to prove him guilty. But at the last minute, Hal Miles pleaded guilty. He was sentenced to life in prison.

Andrew Miles, however, ended up differently. He was so ashamed of his family, that he changed his name and left Forks forever. Rumor was that his attitude changed completely, and he became quite the gentleman. He married when he was twenty-four, and is said to live in beautiful house in Florida, with his wife and two kids.

As for the fairy godmothers...

Rosalie and Emmett got married one month after graduation, inviting most everyone in Forks. Rosalie very much enjoyed the wedding...especially since one of her best friends got married right next to her! She and Emmett left the day after their wedding for a honeymoon trip around the world. When they came back three months later, they found out that Rosalie was pregnant! She was blissfully happy to hear this news...until she experienced morning sickness. Both she and Emmett continue to live in Forks, but have frequent trips to foreign places.

Alice and Jasper were also wed one month after graduation at a joined ceremony with Rosalie and Emmett. For their honeymoon, they spent one month in Biloxi, Mississippi to visit Alice's extended family and one month in Texas visiting Jasper's extended family. They returned to Forks, too, and live right next door to Rosalie and Emmett. Alice was one of Rosalie's greatest helpers in the long nine months that she was pregnant. Alice and Jasper wanted to have children, too, but Alice refused to go through that when she saw Rosalie. So they adopted three children from an orphanage in Asia, along with two cats and a dog from a local animal shelter. They take care of Rose and Emmett's house when they're away.

Alice and Rosalie are successful business partners and run a company for wedding dresses and accessories. They have both become famous designers and are greatly acknowledged for the beauty of their products.

Their husbands, however had a different idea going for business. Jasper owns a successful little bookshop in Port Angeles, while Emmett owns a gym in the little town of Forks.

As for the princess and her prince, they lived happily, though there were a few bumps before they reached the altar...

Edward was released from the hospital after two long months in the hospital, during which Bella practically lived there, too. Though he wasn't able to attend graduation, Edward still received his diploma, passing with flying colors. The day he was released from the hospital, Edward managed to make it to a jewelry store, buy a ring, and propose to Bella. She said yes, but insisted they wait. Edward agreed, though he didn't want to wait. 

The two of them decided to attend college together, at the University of Alaska Southeast. After two years, they returned to cloudy little Forks to get married, surrounded by their friends and family. Alice and Rosalie gleefully gave Bella everything she needed from their store, with no charge. Bella was reluctant at first, and never did except, but Rose and Alice just ignored her screaming complaints. Bella happily picked her two best friends to be the maids of honor; she had two since she couldn't possibly pick between the two. Edward also had two best men, Emmett and Jasper, since he, too, couldn't choose between them. 

For the two weeks following the wedding, Edward and Bella headed off to Los Angeles, California for their honeymoon. Bella was happy to be in the sun, not realizing how much she had disliked the cloudiness of Forks. But, even so, they returned to live in Forks, moving just down the street from their friends. Alice and Rosalie happily accepted Bella as part of their new business trio, while Edward helped Jasper in his bookshop, since Emmett already had a business partner by the name of Jacob Black.

And so, the step-family faced their different deserved fates. Rosalie's wish of having a child came true. Alice got to keep her sanity. Emmett married the woman he loved, without his heart breaking. Jasper protected the woman he loved, always helping her with her visions of the future, and sometimes benefiting from them. Bella and Edward lived happily, with nothing but a small scar on Edward's stomach as a tangible reminder of that fateful prom night. 

But don't worry, because they all lived happily ever after. 

The End.

**AN: even though it says 'The End' up there, it's not!! i will be posting ONE more chapter! it will be short, and it's an extra!! it will be the PROLOGUE that i didn't think to write until i was about half way through the story. it is pretty short, but it will explain things a bit more!**

AN2: so...about the reviews...i had this crazy idea about how wonderful it would be to have 300 reviews by the time i finished this story. since there's still one more chapter coming up, i dont need 60 for this chapter. but i must say, 170 would be AWESOME, but not necessary. so...170? please?

see ya- 

bella


	16. Extra: Prologue:Once Upon a Time

AN: so, here is the prologue to CinderBella, my longest running fanfic that is almost at three hundred reviews. i know the last line of the epilogue was uber cliche, and then this one is pretty cheesy too, but hey. it's a fairytale! i didn't get my 170 reviews -tears- and i doubt i'll get 40 reviews for this chapter, but that's alright! i enjoyed writing this story and i hope you enjoyed reading it, if you hated this story, then, im sorry. so i hope you enjoy the prologue, and do read the AN at the bottom, it's uber important!!

Prologue: Once Upon a Time...

Once upon a time, there was a small town by the name of Forks. Many things have happened in this small town, many tales have been spun telling of the beings that lived there. But none as magnificent, as wonderful as the tale that has come to be known as Cinder Bella.

In this story there is a princess, a kind, loving, gracious princess, and a servant, a handsome, caring, despised servant. These two beings were unfortunate enough to be trapped in the terrible world of the twenty-first century.

The princess had trials in her life, as all people did and still do. But her troubles were so subtle, so discreet, that she payed no mind to them. She came to the rainy little town of Forks at age seventeen to live with her father. Her father was no king or prince, but more of a knight. But even so, the girl was soon respected by all, just as a princess would be. She had many suitors, most of whom she ignored, and was always the happiest in the company of her two best friends and their beaus.

The servant also had his troubles in his life, but these troubles stalked and haunted him throughout his early life. His parents died when he was very young and, soon after, he was adopted by two loving, parent figures. But his happiness didn't last long. When he was seven, his father figure was diagnosed with cancer and killed within a year. His mother figure was completely devastated, but, one year later, she found happiness in the arms of a man who swept her off her feet. She soon married this man, but he turned out to be a greedy, wicked husband, who abused her, and, later on, murdered her. But the servant's wicked stepfather was never caught. The stepfather and his sons soon moved in on the servant's life, bringing misery with them. They consumed his happiness as vultures consume a freshly dead animal. The poor servant boy was only twelve.

Even though the servant and the princess were the same age and lived in the same small town, they never did notice each other until they were eighteen years of age. And even then, they had so many troubles before the princess was able to break through the servant's misery and take him to a new world, a world of kindness, compassion, and love. But everything seemed to be against the two as they traveled to find this beautiful world...

* * *

AN: so, now if you just imagine this short chunk at the begining, then youre good! now, for that importantness mentioned above...people: i, **eclipsed heart**, will **NOT be writing a SEQUEL to this story!!** sorry guys but yes, no sequel. no amount of begging will change my mind, sorry, but i've made up my mind! **BUT!...** i have been considering the idea of doing a **fairytale-like series** of fics for all the Cullen girls (Alice, Rosalie, Esme). it was kind of a lame idea to me at first, but then i kinda matched them up to their fairytale persona. so watch out for fics by me that are titled after a fairytale or something. the first one up will probably be for Alice, "Through the Looking Glass" of Lewis Carroll's fame. the only thing guys...these stories (if i do post them) will **NOT** be **AUs!!** but i wont tell you what theyre about, you just have to wait and see!! xp

AN2: so...reviews...i dont really want a certain number, since 300 is WAY too far off, so just review and we'll see what luck brings me!

later! bella


	17. Famous Last Words

Famous Last Words

Disclaimer: I do not own the song that inspired the title of this "chapter", nor do I own _Twilight_.

Okay...so, all the begging for reviews DID NOT get to me! A good idea simply came to mind, and it just happened to be in sync with the requests of your reviews! You guys** WILL** be getting a **SEQUEL!!**

Yes, you read it right,** I will be writing a sequel to CinderBella**!! BUT!!...it will not be released for quite sometime. I will be hoping to post the first chapter on August 2nd or 3rd. So be on the look out for:

The Phantom of Forks

It will be a story of revenge in the face of true love, with a slight _Twilight_/_Phantom of the Opera_ crossover, not with characters, but with situations and such. I do hope it turns out good and that you guys like it, of course. I hope that writers' block will evade me on this one.

Now, before anyone asks, I will be posting it in August because for the month of July, I will have no access to a computer. Therefore, I don't want to start it to only leave you guys hanging for a month.

Thanx for reading!! eclipsed heart

PS: don't act like you forgot about this story, it's on over eighty favorite lists, one hundred alert lists, and has more than 19,000 hits. I just wanted to brag, sorry. :)I


End file.
